


Mr. Lodge We Can't

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Best Friends Dad, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Little Secret, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/M, Fucking, Inappropriate Behavior, Infidelity, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Naughty, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Risk of being caught, Risky, Riverdale x reader - Freeform, Secret Crush, Sex, Sex in the next room, Sleepovers, Smut, Sneaking Around, Tumblr, Vaginal Fingering, bad friend, older man kink, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Being attracted to your best friend’s dad can be hard, especially with him tempting you while your friends are in the next room





	Mr. Lodge We Can't

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is in university, well except Mr. Lodge
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/)

“What do you wanna watch, Coco or Incredibles 2?” Veronica asks as she flips through Netflix. She had invited Betty, Kevin, Cheryl, Toni and you all for a night over at her house since none of you had classes the next day. Everyone was in her living room; Cheryl and Toni on the love seat, Veronica, Kevin and Betty on the big couch all sprawled out. While you were on the floor on a bunch of blankets and pillows.

“Mija, pizza’s here” Veronica’s father called out from another room in the house, making you all rush to sit up and go get food. Following Veronica to the kitchen you could see 3 pizza boxes waiting for you, starving, you each moved to get a slice. Looking over at Mr. Lodge, to nod your thanks, you saw he was already looking at you. His gaze made you feel nervous, causing your heart to speed up, it was something you couldn’t avoid though. Especially after what happened a few weeks ago between the two of you when Veronica and Hermione were out of town. You hadn’t meant for anything to happen, you had just gone over to pick up an outfit Veronica said you could borrow, but he was just so good looking, you’d had a crush on him for a while now and you couldn’t get him out of your head. But he was your best friend’s dad and he was much older than you, not to mention he was married, you had to keep reminding yourself of those things or you’d do something more you’d regret. Instead of acknowledging him any further you look away from him, turning red under his gaze, you completely miss the smirk that appeared on his face at your shyness.

After pizza, everyone headed back to the living room and were now on the fourth movie of the night. Having to pee you crawled across the room, so to not block anyone from viewing the TV by standing up. Crawling to the door and finally standing to leave the room, your friends didn’t even realize you had left they were so into the movie or into each other like Cheryl and Toni were. You roll your eyes, even though they don’t see you and make your way down the hall to the bathroom.

After you were done washing your hands you walked back to where your friends were, but you were grabbed and pushed against the wall. Before you could scream a hand was placed on your mouth and a voice that was always in your dreams spoke “Shhh, calm down it's just me”

“Mr. Lodge? What are you doing?” You ask when he removes his hand from your mouth, once he was sure you wouldn’t scream.

“Just wanted to have some fun Y/n” Hiram said moving his hands off the wall and down your body, grabbing onto your hips as he leaned his face in.

“W-what!?” 

“You heard me” He said kissing along your neck and the special spot behind your ear.

“Mr. Lodge, w-we c-ca-an’t!” You say struggling to think with him so close to you.

“Why not, you didn’t seem to mind it last time” Moving his hand down your pants and panties and running a finger through your wetness, you close your eyes knowing how just his presence would get you ready for him.

“Fuck! Mr. Lodge! We can’t do this again!” You whimper, not being able to stop yourself from wrapping your arms around him and leaning your head into his chest to hide your moans. This was the riskiest thing you’d ever done, your friends were on the other side of the wall and any noise could alert them to what you were doing. Thank god, Veronica had told you Hermione was out of town again or you’d have another person who could come walking down the hallway and find you two together. Before you could protest again, he inserted two fingers inside you and started moving them, ignoring your words and not giving you any time to adjust to the intrusion. He smiled when he saw you were soaking for him, so his fingers slid in and out easily.

“That’s it, that’s my good girl!”

“Fuck me daddy” You let the name slip for the first time, too into the pleasure you were receiving to notice.

“Mmm, Princesa” He moans and removes his fingers before he can flip you to face the wall, you get on your knees and grab and pull his pyjama bottoms down to grab his cock. This has been all you could think about for the last few weeks, taking him in your hands and moving them all along his shaft. Not being able to handle the temptation to taste him any longer you put your tongue on his cock to give him little kitten licks.

“Princesa” Hiram warned you, telling you with that one word to stop teasing or you’d get it. The voice made you roll your eyes and take him into your mouth all at once, causing him to let out a moan and reach his hand to grasp your hair. Moaning around him as he pulled your hair, you feel him give a sudden thrust because of the vibrations, causing you to choke a little around him. He let out a low groan at the sound and look of you around his cock. Before you could tease him some more, he pulled you off of his cock and dragged you up to kiss him for the first time tonight.

After a few minutes of attacking each other’s lips, he turned you over so your back was facing him, and your hands landed on the wall, he bent you over so he could have better access and grabbed his cock, teasing it at your entrance before slipping it in.

He gave you a second to adjust this time and kissed your neck until you were ready. Once you felt ok and wiggled your hips to let him know, he proceeded to fuck you as you bit your lip hiding your moans. Hiram didn’t let up, pounding into you as he spanked your ass hard causing you to moan a little louder. That caused him to chuckle before moving your neck back so he could kiss you before slapping your ass again just as hard. Even though it was dangerous to make any noise you couldn’t help it, you loved when he spanked you, it made you soak through anything you might have been wearing.

“Daddy!” you moan again against his lips, realizing he hadn’t said anything about not liking the name earlier. Hearing you call him that made his dick jerk inside you, showing he definitely didn’t hate the name. His grip on your hips tighten as he pounds into you harder and faster. You had removed one hand off the wall to bite on it to keep quiet, knowing you’ll end up screaming and your friends would obviously know you were doing something else besides watching the movie. Finally, he brings his hand around to your clit and rubs it, making you start to shake from your orgasm, squeezing around him. He doesn’t stop after you cum though, he kept rubbing your clit, causing you to buck your hips into his hand. Not stopping until you squirted onto the floor. You start shaking with the force of the orgasm and feel yourself drench his dick. The feeling of you getting tighter around Hiram caused him to let out a groan and cum inside you.

After recovering from his orgasm, he stays inside you for a few minutes before pulling himself out. You pull your panties back into place and he pulls his pyjama pants up before you move in to kiss him. “That was fun… daddy” whispering the last word into his ear and walking back to the living room before he could reply, you do hear a small groan though and that has you smiling. In the living room, your friends were all passed out around each other, as quiet as you can you sneak back to your spot on the floor. You close your eyes with Hiram’s cum inside you and a smile on your face, you fall asleep.


End file.
